5 Words: The Villian Known as Emmett
by lilly1720
Summary: What happens when Emmett gets bored and Rose, Esme, Carlisle and Edward turn him down. What will Jazz, Alice and Him end up doing? I sux at summeries! Please review and give ideas! I only have one chapter now!Chap. 3 isn't finished! Thanx- Lilly!
1. Emmett gets bored

5 words ….. THE VILLIAN KNOWN AS EMMETT!

…

EPOV

It was a normal day, well really night and everybody was down stairs reading or playing piano. I was watching paid programming until Rose turned off the TV and hid the remote. It was horrible having to…. R…e….a…d….I didn't know what to read so I read Carlisle's medical patients files.

_Miss. Lee-_

She came into the hospital because she cut her finger off in the garden… ha… ha…

_Hanz Felti-_

He had back pains and then he fell down a flight of stairs…. Clumsy much….?

_Derrick Itsy-_

Weird yet funny last name… ha he got a nail through his finger…

_Litzil Feit-_

She died because of her awkward name…. sorry… she died because she jumped off of a bridge…. Why didn't Carlisle turn her into a vampire?

I got bored of reading them so I went up to Edwards's room and started to bother him… he was on his couch reading and listening to music…

"Hey Ed." I said. "I'm bored."

"Go on the computer."

"But I don't wanna." I complained.

"Can you please entertain yourself…. Go bother Rose."

"Fine." I slammed the door and pouted. I walked down the steps and put my hands in front of Rose's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Dah, the big fat ape."

"Guys play nice." Esme intervened. "I don't want you to ruin the new couch."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." I said.

"Go away Emmett. I want to read. Go entertain yourself." She said… but how! I want to do something! So I went to bother Jasper.

I knocked on his door. "Yes?" He asked.

"It's me Emmett."

"Come in." he said.

I opened the door. "I' am super bored." Alice was sitting on his bed planning out tomorrow.

"How 'bout a game?" she asked.

"What game?" Jazz and I both asked.

"I don't know…" she broke out a list and started to read off of it, "Okay we always play truth or dare, um how about… Twister?" she said.

"Okay." Jazz said.

"Fine by me."

…

_please review… thanks!_


	2. Twista Gangstaz

"Okay so who wants to be the spinner?" Alice asked.

"What about Esme?" Jasper put the question out in the open.

"Let me ask." Alice gracefully ran to Esme and asked her and ran back, "She says fine."

"I will DOMINATE you all." I said.

"Well judging on how petite I' am I think the correct term is, YOUR GONING DOWWWWNNNN!!!!" Alice was so wrong...

Jasper reached into his closet and pulled out the box and opened it. He reached inside and unfolded the mat and gave Esme the spinner thingy.

"Okay..." Esme said and spoon the spinner thingy, "Left foot green."

Alice instantly put her foot on the green circle and I put mine on it too. "Next.... left hand red."

Next it was Jasper and I who got there first next.... "Ha, maybe I'll win for a change." He chuckled.

"Yeah right love." Alice replied and stood as still as a statue.

"Ha, I think I deserve right as the winner."

"You're talking to the undefeatable champ brother." Alice winked and clued Esme, "Plus I can tell the future."

"Well I can always change it.... jokes on you." I said and winked.

"Okay.... Shh, right hand blue..." Esme said and "shushed" us.

Jasper put out his hand were I wanted and pushed me off the board... I instantly got angry... but then happy.... damn emotional gift!

"He cheated Esme!" I screamed, "I mean.... he's the sweetest guy in the world and I love him!" I said, what, no! I would never say that.

Alice chuckled, "That's my Jasper."

"Yeah, yeah Alice, why don't you be afraid because I think your lover boy is hitting on me...." I said and walked away.


	3. A bit of drama in the Cullen Clave!

....

_**Yippy now I have 3 chapters!**_

_**I don't understand why people put the little 'disclaimer' on her.... because well I don't know? Who agrees with me on this subject...? Oh, dang only a few. Well what ever on this chapter Emmett will give you a few tips and some drama in the coven! Also I may seem as Edward's character is a little bit jerkish but I still 'am team Edward!**_

...

I walked into the silent kitchen and heard Alice's soft feet pad on the wooden floor. She stopped in front of me, "He's just the comical type." She said, only when all his 'family' is home, Alice... dah. Great Edward just heard me. I felt his cold wind pass by me and he too paused in front of me.

"Guys it was just a twista game..." I said.

"Oh course we know, it was just that I need to talk to you about controlling your thoughts."

"Well then don't listen to my thoughts then you freak." I said and walked away and hid behind the kitchen wall.

I heard Alice say almost silent, "Sheesh what's wrong with him today? He's like I ways when I ways human. It was a common thing, about every month or so."

"And you don't think I hear enough of that from Bella?" Edward said, "I thought that you knew better Alice..."

Today everybody's vampire emotions were up there, besides Rose's usally female dog behavior.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Kewl! This one was 300 words! Before I added the number!!! Sorry this is still chapter three! I had to go somewhere and so I published it. Now.... on another note: also, like the only comments on my page are of.... well you know who.... I know you're reading this now.... and one and that was a reply from a previous message I sent them... not even about the story! So I would love to see more messages... so new rule!_ IF YOU READ THIS YOU COMMENT IT! AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT.... WELL MAKKEEE OOONNEE!!!!_**

...

Rest of chapter 3

...

I would now be planning the perfect plan.... to jump out of the wall and scare the two....

"Emmett...." Edward said, "I can hear your mind."

I walked out from behind the wall. "Oh yeah right mind thingy." I sighed.

Wanna know some rules to how to survive the Cullen household? Well I'll give them to you.

to a place very far away.... maybe like China where Edward can't hear your thoughts

't stand in a room with Jasper

has BAD farts so stay away from vampires when they 'rip one'... and yes vampires can fart.... and they are a bit painful

't bet against Alice... or let her give you a truth-or-dare dare

't mention babies around Esme

Rosalie

Jasper....

thinks baby blood taste the best.... ewww.

**_Authors note_: this takes place before Edward meets Bella.... and it doesn't make any sense cuz I don't think that twister was invented in 1952 and if Alice and Jasper didn't come then then sorry!**

Sorry guys this is all I could think of....

Oh yeah...

has a dirty mind...what would you expect if he doesn't have a mate yet.


End file.
